1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer peripheral accessory. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mouse pad applied to computer operation.
2. Related Art
The conventional mouse pad is designed according to a mouse having a trace ball. The mouse pad is used to help roll the trace ball to a precise position during operation, and for the trace ball to work properly, the mouse pad in the early stage is usually made of a hard material. Nowadays the mouse is upgraded to optical without the trace ball, the material selected to make the mouse pad is altered to a soft fabric with better texture and comfort.
The commonly used mouse pads have the same structure including combination of an upper layer and a lower layer, and the material of the upper layer is fabric. However, the conventional mouse pad only has a fabric coating on the surface, and since the mouse pad has the upper fabric layer and the lower foam layer, the fabric edge easily turns rough that affect the outlook of the mouse pad. When moving the mouse on the mouse pad, the fabric edge usually is squeezed to cause the deckle edge or even to fall off to expose the product defect due to lack of durability.